Truth or Dare of the most unbelievable kind
by French Girl satsubatsu
Summary: It's a truth or dare that you readers submit and that Bleach, Eyeshield 21, D.Gray-Man, Fairy Tail, XXXholic and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles must do.


Me: Hello!

Twisted Brain: And here we go again.

Me: What do tou mean?

Twisted Brain: You're a baka.

Me: Meany!

Twisted Brain: Good thing you don't own anything but the plot.

Me: I hate you!

_Truth or dare of the most unbelivable kind,_

Me: I'm the presenter! Kind of like the narateur!

Twisted Brain: They're not stupid so get to the point.

Me: death glare Well here are the feathuring guest:

_Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles,

_XXXholic

_Eyeshield 21

_Fairy Tail

_Bleach

AND

_D-grayman!

Twisted Brain: Took your time,

Me: Shut up!

* * *

Me: How it all begins was quite simple. Yuuko received a wish from a funny looking redhead with an eye patch. His wish: HAVE FUN. His definition of having fun: EMBARRASSING PEOPLE. How better to embarrass people than to do truth or dare for Yuuko. You wonder how Yuuko does to get people to play with her. Simple! But let's let you see.

_

* * *

_

The redhead is gone and the story begins.

Watanuki: Who was he?

Yuuko: ~you'll know soon enough~. Oh! And we're going on a trip!

Doumeki: Ah.

Watanuki: NO WAY! I'M NOT COMING WITH HIM AROUND! AND WERE DO YOU COME FROM!

Doumeki: So loud.

Watanuki: YOU..

Yuuko: Himawari-chan!

Watanuki: ~let's pack~.

Yuuko: Okay! But first I've got to call some freinds and Mokona

Mokona: Yeah! We're going to see Mokona!

_

* * *

_

Contacting the world of eyeshield 21.

Yuuko: Hi Hiruma-chan!

Hiruma: Oh. Hi fucking witch! What do you want?

Yuuko: I was just wondering if you'll like to play a game with me and bring some of you're friends.

Hiruma: Sure fucking witch! But you're sure you can manage.

Yuuko: Of course! So see you in 15min.

Hiruma: Hey! Fucking team we're going on a trip! YA-HA!

_

* * *

_

Contacting the world of Fairy Tail.

Yuuko: Hi Markarov!

Markarov: Long time no see Yuuko-chan.

Yuuko: I was wondering if you won't mind bringing some people for me in 12 min.

Markarov: Of course not! Oh childreen where going on a trip.

_

* * *

_

Contacting the world of Bleach.

_Soulsociety._

Yuuko: Hi Yama-jii!

Yamamoto: What do you want.

Yuuko: You're going to bring people to play a game with me understood!

Yamamoto: Yes. I understood. Soldier were going on a trip.

Yuuko: Good! See you in 10 min.

_Living part._

Yuuko: Hi Kisuke-kun!

Urahara: Well hello Yuuko-chan. What may I do to help you?

Yuko: Get some people to play.

Urahara: Well of course. Everybody where going on a trip.

Isshin: Can I come too?

Urahara: Well of course.

Yuuko: See you in 8min.

_Las noches_

Yuuko: Hello Aizen;

Aizen: What may I do for you Yuuko-san.

Yuuko: Bring some people to play.

Aizen: Well of course. Trash, were going on a trip.

Yuuko: See you in 6min.

_

* * *

_

Contacting other Mokona.

Yuuko: Hi Mokona. Been a long time.

Mokona: Hi Yuuko!

Kurogane: What do you want damn witch?!

Yuuko: Can't I just call you to say Hi.

Fai: Of course you can Yuuko-chan! Kuro-pii is just being mean! Bad Kuro-pii!

Kurogane: I'm not a dog damn mage!

Yuuko: Well I'll forgive you if you participate in one little game.

Kurogane: Fuck you! I won't!

Yuuko: You'll have a feather if you do.

Syaoran: Okay we're coming!

Sakura: Sorry Kurogane-san!

Mokona: Well let's go!

_

* * *

_

In the world of the redhead.

_Headquarters. _

Lavi: Moyasashi-kuuuuun!!!!

Allen: IT'S A-L-L-E-N!

Lavi: I've got a super idea to have some fun so call everyone.

Link: What do you want to do?

Lavi: Two warts! Didn't see you!

Link: I have to follow Allen were ever he goes. And its Link not two warts!

Lavi: Okay! I'm going to get the others! Yuuuuuuuuuu-chan!

Allen: He didn't answer the question that can't be good.

Link: You're absolutely right.

_Noah arch._

Road: We've received a letter from the exorcist.

Count: And what does it say 3?

Road:** Noahs, I was wondering if you'll be interested to play a game with us. It's a truth or dare game so you never know what might happen! It will be held by a friend whose name is Yuuko. Please come.**

**Bookman Junior. **

Oh please let's go!

Count: Of course will go. Oh children were going on a trip. 3

* * *

Me: And that's how they end up in a same humongous room in a mansion to play truth or dare.


End file.
